shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Sona Thūrwolf
is the created Incarnation Middle daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Personality Being the middle flower child out of the two of her step-siblings while having known her step-siblings when she was just a child while being held by her older-step sister Ashei who she was trusted with. however, she was a brave girl at the heart and tries to remain happy even when she was a little kid. she was also tough in many tough situations. she is normally calm and had a strong will. Iris appears to helpful to her step-siblings. during her free time, she was shown around a bed of flowers at a local hill at Thūrwolf hills. however she is quiet and quite joyful, and several times and attempts to cheer up her step-siblings up. Iris has that she can take care of others with such great ease and can fight on her own. as well as demonstrating more subtle fights. Iris is also average bookworm just like her aunt Lillian, she also possesses a carefree quiet nature, willing to one day to fly her creator father's airship with her step-sisters with her one day. Character Relationships * - The Incarnation Middle daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf ** - The Middle Adoptive half-Sister to Ashei Faith Thūrwolf and Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf * - The Niece to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson, ** - The Cousin to Rena Scheris Tearson,Renako Kuina Tearson,Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson Appearance Iris has short black hair. while she had violet eyes Before the Timeskip she wears a black short-sleeved hoodie and a black and black tartan-pattern miniskirt. In the game, the black accents of her outfit are purple. She wears black heeled boots with black soles. She has a leather choker and a necklace with a round black coin pendant. She wears two brown belts with a chain hanging from one attached to her skirt. She has the brown belt wrapped around her left wrist with the patch tattoo bellow on her arm while she had a black leather bracer on her other wrist. After the Timeskip Abilities and Powers Iris is a highly gifted shaman, inheriting her creator father's shamanic power and her aunt Lillian's smart mind, leading her great-great-grandmother to call her a shaman. Accredited to her Thūrwolf family lineage, her early shamanic skills allowed her to progress much easier and ultimately made her have step-sisters helping her expect her to easily pass the test of Silva's. Likewise, she could single-handed a defeat dozens of shamans in one single fight with a single one fire punch *'Intelligence': Iris has a super genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of high knowledge of the mystic artifacts of her family. she is also extremely skilled, an expert battle strategist for battles, and highly skilled. Primary Weapon History Early Past and Early Childhood Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Travailing to Thūrwolf Hills collecting a rare flower Etymology Character Trivia * Musical Theme External Links Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2